FwPC01
dubbed "What D' You Mean Transform?" in the official English dub, is the pilot episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the very first episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. It introduces the heroines Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka to the mascots Mepple and Mipple, where they gain the power of Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nagisa is playing lacrosse with her team, presenting her talent in sports. Meanwhile, Honoka is with her science club, accidentally making a small mess while demonstrating a successful experiment. The girls walk past each other later in the day and do not seem to notice each other. Instead, Nagisa chats with her friends, Takashimizu Rina and Kubota Shiho, about a shooting star that will be visible soon. Honoka happens to overhear them and tells them about the stars origins before leaving, and the girls change their subject to her, revealing to Nagisa that Honoka is a star student and Queen of Knowledge. She also happens to be very popular with boys. Nagisa returns home by sunset. Stressed out, she immediately confines herself to her bedroom, laying down on her bed while lamenting that she is a more sporty type of girl instead of a brainy type. Her attention is caught by a shooting star and she thinks about her friends discussion earlier, wondering if the star storm has began. She steps out onto her balcony as more shooting stars descend and she quickly makes a wish - only to see an object heading straight at her and into her bedroom. Panicked, Nagisa watches as it bounces around her room and hits her between the eyes, knocking her down. The "star" explodes into fragments of glowing light and falls to the center of the room. Meanwhile, Honoka arrives home to hear her dog, Chuutaro, barking. He leads her to the shed where she finds a glowing packag and opens it to find a similar looking device. After Nagisa recovers, she carefully prods the tiny vessel with her lacrosse stick until it opens, revealing its passenger. Terrified, Nagisa orders it to stay away from her, even as it tries to make friendly conversation. They are both interrupted by Ryouta, Nagisa's younger brother, and she tries to show him the "alien", but finds that the "ship" resembles a cellphone. Unimpressed, Ryouta takes off, but not before being tripped by Nagisa. She tries to investigate the odd shards of light, which transform into cards as the alien insists that he has to hurry and find someone. Due to his limited mobility, Nagisa carries the alien using the netting of her lacross stick. As they cut through various establishments, the creature explains that his name is Mepple, and he is a warrior from the Garden of Light who has been tasked to protect Mipple, the princess of the Garden of Light. They are led to a closing amusement park and a strange man confronts them and introduces himself as Pisard. Pisard snatches Mepple away and demands that he turns over the Prism Stones when Honoka comes running up to the confrontation carrying Mipple. As Pisard is distracted, Nagisa uses this to swat Mepple out of his grasp, but this only enrages him and he uses his powers to throw various objects around. Mepple and Mipple instruct Nagisa and Honoka to transform by swiping the Queen card through the Card Commune. They transform into Pretty Cure, with Nagisa confusingly questioning how she knew what to do, or how she had no control over her actions. As Pisard launches a fierce attack, the girls try to figure out how their abilities work, just barely managing to hold him off. In a desperate move, Pisard summons an evil spirit which takes possession of a roller coaster. It attacks Pretty Cure and with no other choice, Mepple and Mipple order the duo to hold hands, summoning black and white lightning and combining it into an attack called Marble Screw. This exorcises the demon and returns the roller coaster to normal and forces Pisard to retreat. With the battle over, Mepple and Mipple gleefully reunite and start to explain to the girls that they are destined to fight alongside them as the Emissaries of Light. While Honoka is smitten with the thought of fighting for justice, Nagisa is in disbelief and instead questions why this is happening to her. Major Events *Nagisa and Honoka meet Mepple and Mipple for the first time. *The Dusk Zone is introduced, with Pisard as the enemy of the episode. *Nagisa and Honoka gain the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Black and Cure White respectively. *Nagisa says her catchphrase "arienai", which is translated as "unbelievable" or "I can't believe this". *Misumi Ryouta and Misumi Rie make their first appearance. *Yukishiro Sanae makes her first appearance. *Zakenna appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Misumi Ryouta *Chuutaro *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *This marks the beginning of the entire Pretty Cure series. *During the battle between Pretty Cure & the Zakenna, Cure Black's outfit seems to be miss-colored navy instead of black. Gallery Nagisa lacrosse.jpg|Nagisa playing lacrosse Yuriko 1.png|Yuriko first appearance Nagisatoys.jpg|Nagisa worries Dual Aurora for the first time.jpg|Dual Aurora Wave for the first time Dual Aurora Wave in school uniform.jpg|Dual Aurora Wave in school uniform Dual Aurora Wave in front of Pisard.jpg|Dual Aurora Wave in front of Pisard Surprised Black after her speech.jpg|Surprised Black after her speech FwPC01_-_Mepple_opens.png|Mepple opens FwPC01_-_Cards.png|Cards FwPC01 - Mepple attempts to move.PNG|Mepple struggles to slither Cute surprised Cure White.jpg|A surprised Cure White Zakenna01.png|Episode 1 Zakenna hn.jpg|Defeated Zakenna mmm.jpg|Mepple and Mipple welcome new Pretty Cures apark.jpg|All together at the amusement park FwPC01_-_Can't_believe_this.png|"I can't believe this!" Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure